puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Signori del Mare
Founded June 1st of 2007, Signori Del Mare was a crew based on the Midnight Ocean. About Signori Del Mare has ships in every archipelago. The captain, Zatharon, also founded the flag Pirates of the Damned. The crew runs pillages often, and recently updated their fleet with a war brig (which they never use). They spend many a night in inns telling stories. The crew drunk and mascot (who happens to be their senior officer) likes to entertain them with stories he makes up, but they always somehow relate to a twinkie and end in an argument. During the time when the crew isn't pillaging or arguing with Sanc, they are doing crew activities such as building a new ship or arguing with Sanc. The point is they argue with Sanc more than anything else. So really, pirates who enjoy arguing with a half-insane, half-drunk man, then pillaging, then doing some Shipwrightery, then arguing some more while juggling tasks, this is the crew for them. But really, it's more than just fighting with Sanc about whether "limo" is a word or "ya'll" is the only word recognized in every country in the world. The crew likes to build friendship within the crew. They encourage crewmates to be the best they can be. Whatever their knack is on a ship, they let pirates do it (except Sanc, just do what he says, saves a pirate 3 hours). The crew believes that a happy sailor is a good sailor and an unhappy sailor is Sanc. Please don't be like Sanc, because they won't keep such pirates. Public Statement We are Signori del Mare... the Lords of the Sea This be Signori del Mare, wether(sic) ye be just jobbin with us or a respected crew member, we have a couple o' ground rules to start of with. Rule #1: Do yer duty, whatever an officer tells ye to do, wether(sic) yer just told to pick a station, or assigned a specfic(sic) one, do yer duty and be proud of it. Rule #2: Disrespect gets you a one way ticket off the Ship, if ye start being a prick, you WILL be shoved off the plank. Rule #3 : NO WHINING! i really don't care what your problem is if you whine and moan about it, if ye have a complaint, please just tell me and leave the drama, it'll do us all a favor. Promotions Cabin Person: Just join! Pirate: Once ye have subscribed, ye shall be promoted to the rank of Pirate Officer: Once ye have earned me respect, and/or own yer own vessel, (note: ye can become an officer without ownin ye a vessel) ye will be promoted ter officer rank. Fleet Officer: Ownin a ship is a requirement to bein a fleet officer, if ye wish to become one, make sure yer an officer first, then ask the Captain, or a Seinor(sic) officer, if they see fit, ye shall become a Fleet Officer. Seinor(sic) Officer: Seinor(sic) Officers are trusted freinds(sic) of mine only, in order ter become one, you must prove yerself and earn me trust completeley(sic), don't ask to become a seinor(sic) officer, I'll decide when ye can be one.